Wylie Endal
Wylie is the son of Prentice and Cyrah Endal. He is also Maruca's second cousin. He was orphaned after Prentice's mind was broken and Cyrah's death by fading from a light leap. Tiergan took him in and raised him as his son. Wylie now lives at Foxfire because he is studying in the elite levels. Wylie is a Flasher like his mother Cyrah. For a while, he dislikes Sophie, blaming her for his father's broken mind, but he eventually realizes that it was not her fault for what happened to Prentice. Appearance Wylie is described as looking very much like his father. His skin is chocolate brown, and his face looked pinched when Sophie first met him. He is tall and muscular. The rare times Sophie has seen his smile, she has said it came from his mother. He has piercing blue eyes—"100 percent Prentice's"—that sometimes look sad and lost. In Lodestar, his appearance changed drastically due to the Neverseen's attack on him, perhaps scarring him forever, maybe not on the outside, but inside from the sadness they brought back. WylieFB.png Wylie Endal Color.jpg Wylie.jpg Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 4.41.25 PM.png Photo 1: Wylie by Laura Hollingsworth Photo 2: Wylie by Laura Hollingsworth Photo 3: Wylie by Courtney Godbey Photo 4: Wylie on the cover of Flashback by Jason Chan Special Ability Flasher Wylie is a Flasher. This means that he can control and manipulate light according to his orders. In Lodestar, it was revealed that Cyrah shared this ability. In Flashback, this ability was frequently used by Wylie as a shield during the battle against the Neverseen, similar to a force field. Relationships * SOPHIE (former enemy/friend/possible love interest) For a long time, Sophie and Wylie feuded over the fact that it was partly Sophie's fault that Prentice, Wylie's father had his mind broken. Though now, their relationship has grown a little stronger due to Sophie healing Prentice. * FITZ (friend) *'KEEFE (friend)' *'Dex (friend)' *'BIANA (friend)' * TAM (friend/possible love interest) Tam and Wylie live in the same place, both taken in by Tiergan. They have grown very close. *'LINH (friend/possible love interest)' Linh and Wylie live in the same house, both taken in by Tiergan. They have grown very close. After Wylie was attacked by the Neverseen, Linh helped him recover with hydrokinesis tricks. *'MARELLA (friend)' *'MARUCA (second cousin)' Not much is known about their relationship except that she cares for him a lot, especially when he was hurt during Lodestar. *'TIERGAN (adoptive father)' After Prentice's mind broke, Tiergan took Wylie in. *'CYRAH (mother)' Cyrah Endal was Wylie's mother. After she died, Wylie grew incredibly sad. *'PRENTICE (father)' Prentice Endal is Wylie's father. His mind was broken, and Wylie was heartbroken. When Prentice regained consciousness with the assistance of Sophie and Fitz, Wylie was overjoyed. Books During Lodestar, Wylie was attacked by the Neverseen for information about his mother. It is unknown why the Neverseen wanted to know about Cyrah's death. Wylie escaped from the Neverseen with many burns and injuries from his torture. He physically recovered from the attack but is psychologically hurt with injuries only time can heal. He was being kept sedated at the end of the book until he could wake up safely. Wylie is on the cover of Flashback, creating illusions with Tam. Wylie along with Dex and his bodyguard Lovise comes to the rescue of Sophie, Fitz, Grizel, and Sandor when they were attacked at their secret training grounds. Wylie makes a spear out of light and uses the whole light spectrum in a flash of light that effecting Roy's psionipath talent and Umber's shade talent. Wylie spends time in Flashback doing memory exercises with his father Prentice. In Flashback, it is revealed that Fintan and Brant were misinformed when they attacked Wylie and did not know he was not present at Cyrah's death. Gethen did know, but he was imprisoned in Lumenaria. It is also revealed that Wylie has gaps in his memory that Fintan claims are relevant to what Cyrah hid from them. The Neverseen believe Wylie was told certain important information by his mother Cyrah but then had it erased so it would exist but not be easily accessed. Character Bio by Shannon Messenger He may seem like he only plays a small role at the beginning of the series, but Wylie is the kind character who sneaks up on you, becoming more and more important with each book. He’s older than Sophie and her friends—already in the elite levels in Foxfire. And thanks to some heartbreaking things in his past, he sometimes struggles with the choices Sophie is forced to make. But deep down he knows she’s trying her best. And he never gives up hope that someday the broken parts of his life will finally be fixed.Character Bio by Shannon Messenger References Category:Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Elf Category:Keeper Characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Major Characters